


camellias and lotuses ⇨ j.s

by ashtheloser



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheloser/pseuds/ashtheloser
Summary: ❝you know I'm far from being anyone's ideal soulmate❞ the hunting dog tried to refute, but (name) simply rolled her eyes and delicately cupped his cheeks again, pressing her forehead against his.❝I'd beg to differ Sai, I'm hopelessly in love with every bit of your soul❞now he had nothing to argue against that, because he knew full well she was telling the truth.-Generally speaking, a series of oneshots for my problematic favourite, Jouno. This is a little out of my comfort zone so bear with me. Please enjoy!





	1. introduction

hey guys, ash here. 

Yes. Jouno is my favourite next to Ango and he does not get enough appreciation. I've decided to stop being a wuss and do this, but this is probably really badly timed because of my own life lmao. 

The idea of this sprung from a Discord server which I'm a part of, and I want to show my appreciation for this gorgeous man, so here is this blasphemic mess of words and feelings that I hope at least some of you will enjoy. 

thank you for reading! 

ash xx 

♡♡♡


	2. the sound of the heart, the ease of the soul

Ah, he was wide awake once again. Jouno had been repeatedly waking up in the middle of the night, and he found it rather difficult to fall back asleep. Having grown up with elder brothers and obnoxious dorm mates in his military education only made it natural for him to be a light sleeper. He often didn't like asking favours of people, but (name) was his earthly comfort who seemed to ease his troubles significantly. 

Jouno often wondered how she could sleep so peacefully, and composed theories of her deep slumber during the night while stroking knotty strands of her hair and entwining his fingers with hers. Such thoughts became interrupted when he felt her stir awake and twitch her muscles, and turn over to face him. 

“Can't sleep again?” She mumbled softly, drowsiness still dominating her senses. So she had him figured out, huh? He sighed before reaching his fingers out to cup her cheek.   
“I've always been a light sleeper, I'm used to it” he replied, trying to hide the fact that it had always bothered him. 

(Name) reached her hand out to pull him closer to her body, so his face was right on her chest.   
“Something’s always on your mind when you're awake” she whispered, stroking his soft tufts of hair. Jouno immediately knew he could no longer hide it from her, so he allowed himself to find comfort in her warm embrace. 

Then he listened closely. 

One, two, three, four.

Her heartbeat was slow and steady, letting him count each beat with his ear on her chest. He listened again, for her gentle breathing that reminded him of the sound of crashing waves with the steady pattern of the wind. He felt himself becoming more content the more he listened with his arms tucked around her waist while she ran her fingers through his light tresses. 

Jouno felt sleep slowly wash over him, then all at once the world around him was tuned out with everything fading into soothing darkness while the sounds of her beating heart and slow breathing followed his senses into his sleep. (Name) felt his body go limp in her arms, making her smile softly at his slumbering state. She pressed a comforting kiss to his temple and rested her head on his crown, her own eyes becoming droopy from wanting to go back to sleep. 

She held Jouno’s figure in her arms alike to a child cuddling their stuffed animal when the world outside was a nightmare, and allowed herself to fall back into the peaceful slumber that made Jouno feel at ease yet wonder more about her. Of course when she was awake and in full bloom, she was his favourite person to interrogate, but something about her calmness and serenity still felt foreign to him, 

but above all it eased the soul like few other things could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a headcanon I made on the discord server being that Jouno takes comfort in his s/o's heartbeat and breathing on nights when he can't sleep. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> ash xx

**Author's Note:**

> Am I gonna embarrasss myself ? Probably, but let's see how we do.


End file.
